


Legato - Slipping Away

by MajorTrouble



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: Musically inclined tumblr prompts: #12. legato (Italian: past participle of legare, to bind, tie together) in a smooth, even style without any noticeable break between the notes~slipping away
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Legato - Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready for a little hurt, my doves?
> 
> Lyrics to King of Pain courtesy of The Police.

_There’s a little black spot on the sun today._

Jaskier lifts his head from where it’s resting on his crossed arms. His eyes still hurt and his throat is raw, but at least he’s not actively crying anymore.

_It’s the same old thing as yesterday._

Who _the fuck_ is playing Sting in this coffee shop? He can hear the loud but slightly tinny music coming from someone’s headphones. 

_There’s a red fox torn by a huntsman’s pack._

Looking around from the dark corner he’s sequestered himself in, he narrows his eyes at the man sitting a few feet away. Broad-shouldered, dark haired, his large hands are gently cradling a book that he seems entirely absorbed in. This gives Jaskier time to study him, watch as his expressive face moves as he reads the words on the page. There are scars running down one cheek, narrowly avoiding his eye, but they do little to take away from his beauty. 

_I guess I’m always hoping that you’ll end this reign_.

Jaskier is struck suddenly by how easy it would be to fall in love with this stranger and that makes his poor heart ache all the more. The last few months had felt like he was slowly drowning, slowly losing all sense of himself. The soul-mark on his thigh had been fading, leaching out colour, the bright blue and green feather turning grey as his chance for love, for happiness, left him. The tempo of his life had thinned out until it was like struggling through molasses just to get up in the morning and put on clothes. He was only sitting in this coffee shop because Essi had dragged him out for breakfast, but that had been hours ago and now he was here, trying to force himself to do something. Anything.

_I’ll always be king of pain._

Fuck that’s morbid. And cliched. He’s listening to the music from someone else’s headphones and moping about his life like some kind of teenager. What would his parents think? That he was just as useless as they’d predicted, he supposed. 

_I’ll always be king of pain._

Jaskier doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring until the man is crouched down in front of him, the music still playing tinnily from the headphones now draped around his neck, one hand hovering with uncertainty over his cheek. 

“Hey,” a soft voice says. “Are you okay?”

He tries to nod, his face rubbing uncomfortably against the material of his hoodie. But fresh tears suddenly blur his vision and that hand is carding through his hair, ever so slowly and the world still seems like it’s slipping at the edges, but the point of contact is grounding and he sighs. 

_There’s a little black spot on the sun today._

“It’s all right,” the voice says. “I’ve got you.” 

The mark on his thigh warms, flaring to life. He hears a shocked gasp from the man in front of him. 

_It’s the same old thing as yesterday._

Jaskier lifts his head to stare into warm amber eyes. A name leaps to his tongue. It tastes _right_ when he says it out loud.

“Eskel?” 

The other man - _Eskel_ \- nods, eyes wide and breath light in his lungs. 

And when he says Jaskier’s name in return, it feels like he’s _flying_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!


End file.
